


Hurting

by Totally_Trash



Series: Ineffable Boyfriends [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Affection, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Trash/pseuds/Totally_Trash
Summary: There's an easter egg in here. I'll leave what it is in a note at the end~





	Hurting

**Author's Note:**

> There's an easter egg in here. I'll leave what it is in a note at the end~

After they reached the Principal's office, Aziraphale began to explain everything that happened, because he was one of the most well-behaved students, and Crowley was not.  
  
"Well, seeing as they started it, I will have a talk with them. If more of this happens, I want to hear about it right away, Aziraphale."

"You will, Mrs. Frances," Aziraphale said, beginning to stand up.  
  
"Sit back down, please." She said. Aziraphale did as he was told, sitting back down. "Is there any reason in particular you choose to hang out with Crowley?"  
  
Aziraphale froze for a moment, trying to think of a response other than "because nobody else will".   
  
"Because I... I love him."  
  
"We've been getting some complaints from the teachers about PDA. You know it's not allowed."  
  
"Well yes but-" Aziraphale was cut off sharply,  
  
"Aziraphale. Please."  
  
"Why are straight couples allowed to hold hands?"  
  
"Because nobody complains about it," She said. Crowley was heard yelled "FUCKING BITCH" outside the room.  
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. I really don't want to have to split you two up, but I will switch around your schedules if I have to."  
  
Aziraphale just nodded silently. He wasn't going to take this, though, of course not. He was going to talk to his mother, because this was just unacceptable.  
  
"Alright, you may leave."  
  
Aziraphale got up and left, immediately grabbing Crowley's hand as soon as the door to her office shut.  
  
"Crowley, I don't want you to do anything about this, okay? My mother and I will sort this out."  
  
"What if mine finds out?" Crowley asked. Aziraphale looked around nervously,  
  
"If you have to, you can come live with me. I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind, we have a guest bedroom."  
  
"... Okay..." He said softly.  
  
The rest of the day went relatively calmly. Aziraphale got home and immediately started to talk to his mother about it. Crowley's mother knew him and Aziraphale hung out, but as far as she knew, they were just best friends. Azi's mom knew, though, and she was extremely understanding about it.  
  
She called up to the school, and got into a small argument with the Principal about it. Aziraphale heard some of it, but he was too busy talking to Crowley to care.  
  
"Wanna come over today?" Azi asked. There was a moment of silence, before Crowley said,  
  
"I told her, Azi, I told her everything, she wants me out of the house by tonight. She's going to burn all my things, Aziraphale I'm scared! I'm not even at home right now, I'm sitting in the park, help me I'm going to do something stupid!"  
  
"Stay there, Crowley, I'm gonna come see you, okay?"  
  
"Okay..." Crowley said. It was easy to tell Crowley was trying not to break down. Aziraphale couldn't help but admire his emotional strength. He hung up immediately after, and Azi texted his mother, left the house and booked it down the street to the park, which wasn't easy for someone of his weight and fitness.  
  
He did manage to get there in good time, though. He quickly spotted Crowley sitting on a bench, phone out, probably playing some kind of game, though it looked like he was typing. He had a bag sitting next to him, presumably full of his important things.  
  
"Hey, Crowley?" He asked, slightly out of breath. The park wasn't far from his house, really.  
  
He immediately turned off his phone, which Aziraphale thought nothing of.  
  
"I don't want to have nowhere to live, Aziraphale..."  
  
"I won't let it come to that, Crowley. If... If she tries to hurt you, I will protect you."  
  
Crowley chuckled a bit. Aziraphale didn't do well with self-defense. His mom had put him in karate classes when he was younger, but they didn't really go too well.   
  
"I appreciate it, Azi..." He whispered. Aziraphale smiled softly, happy to have put a little smile on Crowley's face, even if his heart probably hurt.  
  
"Do you want to go to my house?" He asked. Crowley nodded gently, and they headed off.  
  
"Were you texting someone before I got here?" Azi asked. Crowley bit his lip, before nodding.  
  
"I was... Texting a suicide hotline." He said softly. Crowley watched Azi's expression turn from scared to concerned, stopping them on the sidewalk and grabbing his hands.  
  
"Crowley, I... I'm proud of you and scared for you at the same time." He said, squeezing his hands gently. Crowley squeezed back, saying,  
  
"Well... I don't understand why you'd be proud, but..."  
  
"I'm proud of you because a lot of people don't talk about it. They keep it all bottled up inside until they explode. I don't want that for you, Crowley, I love you and I hate seeing you suffer. Anything you can do to cope has to be better than this..." He said, running a finger over the bottom of his wrist. Crowley nodded, and they kept moving, holding hands as they walked.  
  
Upon reaching Aziraphale's home, Crowley was told he could stay in Aziraphale's room if it made him feel safer. Aziraphale didn't expect that, but welcomed it regardless. It wasn't safe to leave Crowley alone much anyway, due to his issues with self-harm.  
  
They were in Aziraphale's room, cuddled up together with the TV running in the background, just as noise for Crowley. He needed some kind of sound because silence upset him. He wasn't sure why, but it was true. He hated silence. He needed someone to talk to, or some kind of background noise. Both were preferred.

"Crowley..." Aziraphale whispered. Crowley nuzzled at his neck softly, his breathing kinda shaky. Azi nuzzled the top of his head, lightly poking at his ribs.  
  
"A-Azi, don't do that...~" He giggled tiredly. Aziraphale chuckled, smiling to himself as he poked some more,

"Aww, why not? Does it tickle~?" Aziraphale couldn't help but squeeze his hips, making him kick his leg involuntarily. "You're like a dog when you rub its belly oh my god-"  
  
Crowley's face tinted a shade of pink. A dog? At least dogs were kinda cool. He'd much rather be a wolf, if he had to be any kind of canine. Still, snakes were his favorite animal.  
  
"S-seiously, stop..." Crowley said weakly. He did, putting his arms back around the poor boy. It was clear something had him upset now, he was probably thinking too hard.  
  
"Are you okay, Crowley?"  
  
"I'm fine, yeah... Just... Thinking..."  
  
"May I ask about what?"

"My parents... My I vent?"  
  
"Absolutely, say whatever you need to... But, keep kind of quiet, I'd hate for my mother to hear." He said. Crowley gave a slight nod, before going onto a long, curse-filled vent about his mother and how much of a religious freak, before slowing down a little.  
  
"I... I actually remember my mother calling me cursed... Aziraphale, you... You've seen my eyes. You know how hideous they are, I-"  
  
"They are _not_ hideous, Crowley! Not in the slightest! I love them!"  
  
"Right... Well, she told me I had the eyes of the devil, because they... They look like snake eyes... I don't know what I did to deserve this, but hopefully it was something bad I just don't remember so I'm not suffering for nothing..."

He soon started to talk about his dad, much more calmly.

"I... My dad was... He wasn't bad looking, the only reason my mother went out with him, but he was a _terrible_ person. I... I remember sitting in my room at night and hearing banging outside my room. I could usually hear my mother screaming, then him screaming back, followed by a smack... Then..." He stopped, thinking about where to take this. "He came in my room with his belt, holding it, I never remembered doing anything wrong to him, but I was beaten regardless, every night, almost... Sometimes he... He'd go out drinking and could hardly function so he didn't bother me... I still have cigarette burns on my back... I remember him pinning me on my stomach, a-and just... Smoking so many cigarettes and putting them all out on my back... Every morning at lunch... They rarely even fed me..."

Aziraphale couldn't remember ever hating any human being this much in his life. He didn't hate people, rarely did he ever feel true hatred for another being, but Crowley's father? An absolute fucking scumbag.  
  
"It's getting late... I'm tired, c-can we sleep?"  
  
"Well, you can, but I'm gonna stay up a bit longer." Aziraphale said. Crowley bit his lip, softly mumbling,

"I want you to lay down with me again..." Aziraphale froze momentarily, slightly in shock, before laying down next to him. He felt Crowley wrapping his arms around him, nuzzling into his neck softly. Azi smiled a bit, letting him relax there. After all, it was a rather relaxing position to be in.

**Author's Note:**

> The easter egg is the last name of the principal. Her last name is the last name of the woman who voices God in the show


End file.
